


AH!

by senaxeth



Series: Chummy [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Tsuna and his older twin brother, Natsu, have some fun time.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Chummy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639114
Kudos: 70





	AH!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> A/N: This is sitting on my lappie for years and I think it's time to release this so I can remove it from my lappie. This will be a short oneshot series.
> 
> Warning: Twincest, Incest. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors.

“Ah” Tsuna shouted silently, followed by a quiet grunt at his side. His lips parting into a big hole to let out the unrestrained pleasure he is feeling.

Panting heavily, his euphoria still hasn’t subsided. Tsuna could feel the cock inside him softens and with a wet feeling, made a move to remove himself from the dick that he lets inside him, only to hear a hiss beside his ear. He almost forgot there was a person there: his older brother, Natsu.

“Don’t move yet… or I’ll get hard.” Natsu huskily whispered on his ears, “Again.” Every move of his lips can be felt by Tsuna. But Tsuna already knew this and started squirming underneath his brother. This caused Tsuna, still sensitized by their previous fucking, to emit sounds like that of a professional whore, making Natsu’s cock to slowly harden and stretch the used hole of his younger brother.

Tsuna moved his head to align his lips to Natsu’s ones. “Not my problem, brother.” Tsuna worded each word sensually on his brother’s lips, imitating the way his brother whispered to his ears.

Getting the obvious taunt of his brother, he jerked his hip to further deepen his cock into his beloved brother, causing said brother to gasp and writhe. He must have hit Tsuna’s prostate. “Heh” Natsu smirked.

“T-that’s cheati—AH!” Tsuna’s replied was cut off by his moans as his brother slammed his throbbing erection into his abused hole. Tsuna’s pleasured screams and, occasionally, Natsu’s quiet moans are the only sound that could be heard inside the Sawada residence that night until early morning.


End file.
